


Feel the way that you’re moving and I think that I get it

by shootfortherarls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy dicks Steve down YUM, Dirty Talk, I realized my kink, Impregnation Kink, M/M, enjoy, so I wrote this, steve was meant to be a bottom alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: “Maybe I don’t have one,””Bullshit, everyone has one!””Not me, I’m squeaky clean, pure as a baby””That’s not what you were saying an hour ago,”





	Feel the way that you’re moving and I think that I get it

**Author's Note:**

> it’s gonna be mightyyy dirty

Billy knew just about everything when it came to Steve Harrington, he knew that Steve liked at least six packs of sugars and a lot of cream in his coffee, he knew that Steve liked his room really cold at night so he could sleep with two comforters, and he also knew that Steve loved when Billy hugs him from behind at random moments. It was the little things Billy knew about Steve that he doesn’t even think Steve knew he knew about it. But Billy knew Steve knew a lot about him too, he knew Steve knew his favorite food and when the bring it when Billy was having a particularly bad day, Steve knew that Billy loved when Steve was just about to cum and they made eye contact as Steve would ride Billy faster, Steve also knew that Billy always had to smoke after sex, fogging up Steve’s room with the distasteful smell of smoke, but nonetheless Steve loved him and Billy knew that. 

 There were certain things that Billy didn’t know about Steve, they were mostly small things but there were things that the boy kept hidden and Billy never pressured him to tell him. Like he knew that Steve would sometimes come to his window at night and simply climb into Billy’s bed, crying and he would never fully explain why, he would just go on a ramble about how he couldn’t wait to move out of his parent’s house. Billy never pushed him to tell what happened becuase Steve seemed to never want to talk about it the next day, until then Billy would never fully know the reason as to what had pushed Steve to cry. Billy also would never know the reason as to why Steve seemed to never like to go near his pool a lot, every time Billy suggested it, Steve would give this look as if the pool was the scariest place on earth, then he would change the subject and suggest that they stay inside and watch tv while eating. There were certain little things. 

The thing about Billy is that thought there are certain little things Steve has yet to tell him, he has a way of slowly figuring out those little things, like when they first started dating and he always wondered why Steve would never like to have sex under the covers, Billy figured out that Steve sweats very heavily and a lot when he’s being fucked, and The covers make him hotter, so they never fuck under the covers. Steve didn’t have to tell him this though, Billy figures it out one day in the morning when they’re both half asleep and Billy’s grinding hard against Steve’s ass until  Billy realizes that Steve is already drenching wet and whining that it’s too hot as he kicks at the covers until they’re off both of their bodies, Steve’s blushing furiously as sweat drips down his forehead and Billy falls in love right there, so they never fuck or do anything remotely sexual under the covers and Steve doesn’t have to say it but the smile he gives Billy everytime Billy drags him out of the covers when they’re about to go at it, shows enough appreciation.

It’s a humid Saturday afternoon and Steve’s dad is long gone, leaving Steve’s mom downstairs preparing dinner for her family and now, Billy. 

Billy had slept over the night before and Steve has his head pressed to the blonde’s chest as he listens to Billy’s heartbeat calming thumping. 

“What do you actually like to do in bed?” 

The question is random and Billy tries to come off nonchalant but he knows Steve heard the sudden off beat rhythm of his heart.

”Sleep, sleeping, sleeping with people,” Steve smiles as he presses his chin against Billy’s chest and smiles at him.

”People huh? People like who?”

“Oh you know, Jonathan, Tommy, ooh Carol, she’s hot,” Steve smirks as Billy rolls his eyes.

”Seriously Steve, I feel like I don’t know what you truly like, I mean you know all my kinks, even my weird ones but I feel like I’ve never figured out one of yours,”

”Maybe I don’t have one,”

”Bullshit, everyone has one!”

”Not me, I’m squeaky clean, pure as a baby”

”That’s not what you were saying an hour ago,” 

Billy laughs as Steve slaps his chest and rolls over to sit up as he tosses Billy a shirt.

”Yeah whatever, Still, I _don’t_  have a kink, now put on a shirt Hargrove, no one wants to see that,” Steve chuckles as Billy tosses a pillow at him.

Billy moves on from the subject becuase he knows sooner or later he’ll figure it out, until that happens, he’ll continue screwing Steve senseless until the boy is screaming his name until his throat is raw the next day and Billy’s name still throbs in his throat, yeah he’ll continue enjoying that.

—

It’s one week later when spring break vacation occurs, Steve convinces his parents to let him ride out to their beach house with Billy, Billy still doesn’t get how Steve’s parents haven’t caught on that their son is getting fucked by another guy because they keep pestering him to get a nice and sweet girlfriend (“ _are you bringing that sweet Byer’s girl_?”).Billy tells his dad that he’s going down to stay with a couple of friends at Steve’s beach house, if he had said he was going with _just_ Steve, his dad would’ve caught on immediately, unlike Steve’s family. 

Around five o’clock the sun is slowly going down and Steve’s beach house is almost as big as his house back in Hawkins and Billy wonders how rich people get so rich they’re able to own two houses, it still amazes him.

They’re laying in bed, they’re both still half hard from their previous orgasm and Billy begins to stare at Steve’s softest features, his fluffy hair that always falls in his face when he goes down on Billy, then Billy looks at his lips, the light pink gentle lips that wrap around Billy’s cock like they were made for it and fuck Billy’s getting hard again just thinking about it. 

“You want to go again, don’t you?” Steve questions as his hands travel to Billy’s stomach, watching Billy’s cock twitch in interest.

“Fuck yeah,” and it’s simple, it’s always simple between them.

Billy’s gripping Steve’s waist as he pulls the boy on top of him, there’s an orange glow from the sunset shining through the window of the bedroom, The glow hits Steve from behind, and Steve has a soft smile on his face that just screams ‘love’ and Billy swears he wishes he could frame this moment.

Steve begins kissing down Billy’s chest, pressing plump, soft lips against hard, toned and bronzed skin, Steve doesn’t know just how much he drives Billy insane, with everything he does. Steve flicks his tongue out and drags it down Billy’s prominent abs that Steve admires. Steve can see Billy’s cock twitch in interest and he takes his time getting to Billy’s dripping dick.

”C’mon Steve, baby, I need you,” Billy gasps out as Steve’s breath hits the base of his cock.

Steve laughs quietly as he grips Billy’s cock and licks the precum that oozes from the tip of Billy’s dick, Billy tastes like Billy, bittersweet and Steve can’t get enough of him, he’s almost addicted the taste of Billy and he has a feeling Billy knows it whenever Billy’s fucking his mouth and reveling in the way Steve’s eyes close and his throat engulfs Billy.

”God you’re such a slut for my cock Steve, bet you could get off just from sucking me off,”  Billy groans as he grips Steve’s hair and pushes his head down farther. Steve whines and breathes through his nose as he feels Billy leaking down his throat.

“So fucking hot baby,” 

Billy pulls Steve offf his dick and drags Steve’s face up to meet his, admiring the pink swollen lips that have spit and cum dripping off the corners, Billy sticks his tongue out catching the cum and spit about to drip onto Steve’s chin, and Steve whimpers at the sight of Billy obviously satisfied with the taste of himself.

”Billy, please, just fuck me already,” Steve begs quietly.

It’s Billy’s turn to smirk as he grabs the bottle of lube and watches as Steve lays on his back next to him. The lube bottle is still oozing lube and is slippery but Billy still manages to squeeze out the little bit that’s left in the bottle, more than likely Steve’s still wet with Billy’s cum from before. Billy lathers his cock up with the lube, they’ve long decided to stop wearing condoms after both getting tested and knowing they were completely clean of any STD’s, Billy was relieved to know because back in California one of his hook ups had been diagnosed with AIDS, but Billy was completely clean and he was grateful for that because he heard the guy had died a few weeks ago and if Billy had contracted it from him, Billy more than likely would’ve been dead shortly after the guy and Steve would be alone , Billy doesn’t like to think about that.

”Billy, C’mon,” 

Billy grips Steve’s leg and places it on his shoulder, he can already see Steve’s cock leaking heavily on his stomach and Billy wants to lean down and worship the cock for the rest of his life if he could, but for now he’ll relish in the way Steve’s body gravitates toward shis cock as Billy slides in slowly.

”Fuck, you’re so wet still, filled with my cum baby,” Billy rambles as he watches Steve’s face twist up in pleasure.

”God, your cock Billy, it’s so fucking big,” 

Billy groans as he slowly pulls his cock out until the tip rest against Steve’s wet hole, he pushes in with more force, Steve’s hands grip at the pillows, trying to grasp anything in his reach because the pleasure is too much.

”Look at you, look at how you just accept anything I give you,” 

Billy leans down to press a kiss to Steve’s bitten swollen lips.

”Fuck, I wanna fill you up until you’re leaking and your stomach is filled with my cum,” 

And it’s like something in Steve cracks as he lets out a silent scream, Billy feels the boy clench harder at his words and notices the loud whine Steve lets out.

”Would you like that baby? To be filled up with my cum, your stomach nice and plump, do you want to have my kids Steve?” 

Steve is practically shouting Billy’s name as he squeezes his ankles around Billy’s neck, his cock begging to cum at Billy’s words and Bill revels in it all, teasing Steve more and more so he cums untouched.

”Fuck, you do want my kids? You wanna be nice and full with my seed, have little blue eyed kids running around with your fluffy hair,” 

Billy’s thrusts are getting faster, hitting Steve’s prostrate harse and harder as Steve screams now turn hoarse.

”I do want your kids, please Billy, fill me up, make my stomach full and round with your cum, I just need you so bad, wanna feel you everywhere,” Steve’s cock is hitting against his stomach with every pound and Billy can tell he’s in the verge.

”I’m gonna fill you up Steve, make our own little family, you’d look so beautiful with a full bump, a full bump with our kids,” 

Steve’s scream gets cut off as his cum lands on his chin and Billy’s stomach. Billy watches the way Steve’s face freezes and his eyes close as he legs go limp on Billy’s shoulders, Billy can feel Steve’s hole clench and unclench as his orgasm hits him and it edges Billy on.

”Fuck, so tight, god I’m gonna cum, want your hole to leak my cum,” 

“Do it babe, want to feel your cum in me for days,” 

Billy cums then, he slides in all the way and continues to feel Steve clench around his cock, holding more and more cum in as Billy collapses against Steve, breathing heavily into Steve’s sweaty neck. 

There’s silence except for their shallow breathing, and then Billy’s chuckling into Steve’s neck, a hearty laugh filling Steve’s ears.

”What’s so funny?” Steve starts asks a light laugh coming out.

”Who would’ve thought that the ex king of Hawkins would have a kink for having my kids, gotta admit, it’s hot as fuck,” Billy grins as he rolls off of Steve and squeezes Steve to his chest, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

”Oh shut up,”

”What? I said it’s hot!” 

There were a lot of things Billy knew about Steve, he knew he liked talking to that Dustin kid because he was the little brother Steve never had, he knew Steve talked in his sleep about Billy mostly and now he knew that Steve Harrington  _does_ have a kink. A kink that Billy will explore more until he finds out more about his boyfriend. After all, Billy knew just about _everything._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This makes up for my recent shitty work:)) also if anyone has relationship advice for a bi girl thx (I highkey like his girl and I always thought she was gay or bi and sometimes I felt like she was flirty but I’m not good at this shit lmaoo so I usually end up fucking it up but I’m IN LOVE WITH her SOOO if anyone knows how to help that THX in advance)


End file.
